Young Elizabeths Story
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: Every since her mother vanished, Elizabeth's life began to become difficult as she grows up...
1. Chapter 1

**Young Elizabeth Story**

**Chapter 1: What happened?**

Elizabeth was in her royal bedroom playing with her dolls and writing her diary...

What happened to Mary and me? First she was so kind to me and playing with me, but now she shuts me out and refuses to see me? But more IMPORTANT! Father is marrying again and this time is a lady in waiting of my mama and her name is Jane Seymour. I wonder what happened to mama? Where in the world in she could be?

"Princess Elizabeth, your father wants to see you."

"Coming madam!" Elizabeth closed her diary, put on her prettiest dress and run straight out of the room and went to straight, where her father is. "Your majesty." Elizabeth gave a quick bow to her father. "Elizabeth may I present your new mother Jane Seymour." Jane Seymour appeared; she looked beautiful and a bit shy. "Nice to meet you." Said Elizabeth giving a gentle bow to her stepmother. "It's nice to meet you too." Greeted Jane. "I give you and father my blessings and your will be a wonderful couple."Said Elizabeth giving her mother a warm smile. "Thank you."Said Jane. "Now ran along little one."Said her father. "Ok." Said Elizabeth and went off.

Elizabeth felt a little bit bored and knocked at Mary's bedroom door. "Mary are you in?" She asked."Go away Elizabeth!" "Ok buy." Elizabeth sadly walked away. " Once Elizabeth rested her head in a pillow, a few tears appeared from her eyes, but she dried them off. Poor Lizzy ever since her mother vanished, her father ignores her and her sister doesn't care about her anymore. Then she heard a knock in her bedroom door. "Come in." She cried. The door opened and revealed Jane. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Asked her stepmother. "Ever since Mama disappeared everyone for forgot about, including Mary." "Elizabeth, I know you miss your mother so much, I will try and make up your fathers quarrel with Mary and restore your friendship with her." "Thank you." Elizabeth hugged her stepmother and Jane gently kissed her head. "Good night, Elizabeth." Said Jane as she quietly closed the door. "Night, mother Jane." She whispered. Elizabeth closed her eyes and dreamed a dream.

Her dream was disturbed by mysterious voice...

_Beware Child, when the era of happy families are over, dark times will begin.._

Elizabeth woke up and saw the sun has risen up in the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Sisters Again

**Young Elizabeth Story**

**Chapter 2: Sisters Again**

A few months passed. Elizabeth was in her room still upset and still lonely. She was still thinking of the dream, she had a few minutes ago, but she made sure that didn't stop her from cheering up. She sat down and had a delicious fruit tart for breakfast and a cup of milk. Then she study how to translate English to French with her tutor. Later she passed through Mary's bedroom door and didn't dare to knock on it, after all she knew what her sister's answer was. Then she went her father's and stepmother room and put her ear on the door, so she can hear their conversation. "Henry I am with a male child." Said Jane. Elizabeth was surprised that her mother Jane was having a baby boy. Then she quickly went to her Mary's bedroom door and knock on it. "Go away, Elizabeth! "She said. "Please Mary I have an important messege to tell you." Said Elizabeth. "And what's that?" Her sister asked. "I heard mother Jane said to father that she is having a baby boy." She whispered. Mary opened the door a little bit. "And another reason." "Please let us be good sisters again." Asksd Elizabeth. Mary slapped the door for a minute, then she opened the door wide to reveal herself. "Ok." She said. Elizabeth smiled happily and the two sisters hugged. "No more shutting away?"Asked Elizabeth. "No more locked doors, Lizzy." Said Mary.

Later that afternoon Elizabeth and Mary sat down and had their dessert with their father and stepmother. "Mmm, this pastry is so yummy and creamy." Said Elizabeth stuffing her face. "I know it, so amazing to have such good cooks at court." Replied Mary and the two sisters laughed. "I see your friendship with Mary have been restored." Said Jane in a smile. "I thank you ,your majesty for your help." Said Elizabeth. "It's great that you two are so wonderful to you stepmothet, who which so happens to have my son." Said their father. "I am sure that the baby will be a wonderful stepbrothet and king when his time comes." Said Mary.

In the night time Lizzy was doing a little bit of Latin studying, until she felt so tired and she went to bed and fall asleep. She was so happy that Mary wasn't shutting her out today and father was so kind to her thanks to her mother Jane, Lizzy was beginning to like Jane more than her own mother, who she still wondered what happened to her and she knew someday she will find out.

The next morning she felt so happy she didn't have another bad dream, after she had her breakfast, she studied Spanish with Mary! "What does this word mean?" She asked her sister pointing to a word in her study book. "Amistad that means Friendship." Mary answered her. "It is great that your studying with me Mary." Said Elizabeth. Mary kissed her thour head. "Me too." She said.

Later that day Elizabeth and Mary had more time together, they laughed and played together and Mary taught her how to play cards. Jane taught them how to knit and dance, also how to do painting. Elizabeth began to have more fun with Mary and Jane and has seem to forgotten about her mother. Mary began to like Lizzy even more and forgot all the pain she has been through in her past. But none them of them had no idea something bad will happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The death of a queen

**Young Elizabeth Story**

**Chapter 3: The death of a queen**

Elizabeth's life began to become more better now that she has Jane as mother now for a year and Mary was spending more time with her. Elizabeth and Mary were having delicious cake for their dessert. Their happy moment was disturbed, when a servant came running to them. " Lady Elizabeth and Mary come quick, Queen Jane had the baby. The girls gasped and quickly ran to Jane room and saw Jane lying on the bed and holding a baby boy. "His perfect." Said Mary looking at her baby brother's eyes. "What are you going to call him?" Asked Elizabeth. Jane smiled at them. "Edward." When their father arrived they watched happily as he hold his new born son and heir. In Edward's Christianity many guests arrived and also the king. Later that night, two sisters smiled at each other as she saw many fireworks were appearing in the sky for such great joy of the future king. A few days past and Jane began to get sick by fever she has caught after giving birth. Elizabeth and Mary sent's her presents and hope she gets well soon. But Jane never recovered and on a late night she died. The King was heartbroken and so was Elizabeth and Mary, they watched sadly as Jane was buried in Windsor castle. After the funeral Elizabeth walked in the corridor and knocked Mary's door.

"Mary? please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in".

Elizabeth said. But, once again, there was no reply. "Mother Jane is gone and now there is no more fun, What are we gonna do?" Elizabeth slid down and rested her head against the door. A tear went down her cheek and she whispered "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Mary felt awful too, but she didn't want to open the door any more, instead she covered her face and began to cry. Elizabeth was outside the door, she looked at the sky that was covered in grey and darkness and she began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Day

**Young Elizabeth's Story**

**Chapter 4: Christmas Day!**

Four years past, Elizabeth grown up into a eight year old princess. Though she felt lonely as she grown up, she knew, she had to stay strong, no matter if the worst things happen. _"Ignore the pain from the past_"She thought as she continued doing her studies. Her father on the other hand was looking for a new wife and for most times he began to ignore her like she didn't exist to him. Mary however, never bothered to see her anymore, her room was so quiet and she hardly smiles, which Elizabeth find it disturbing and uncomfortable. But still she played with her little brother Edward, which made her forget all the bad memories from her life. Elizabeth was very happy to have Edward around her, he reminded her of her late stepmother, who she missed very much. But she knew Edward was going to be next in line to the throne. Afterall her father wanted a male heir to rule England. A few days ago she meet another new stepmother, who was a cousin of her mother and her name was Catherine Howard, who was only seventeen. Elizabeth was happy to have another new stepmother, but felt bad that her father divorced her previous stepmother Anne of Cleves and they were only married for 6 months. On the other hand, Elizabeth had a feeling that Mary didn't like this new stepmother, maybe it was because she was younger than her or was it because she was the cousin of Elizabeths mother? Elizabeth spent a few times talking with her new stepmother Cathryn, who she found fun and pretty.

In the next morning, while she was sleeping, a servent knocked in Elizabeth's door. "Lady Elizabeth?" The servent asked. "Yes?" Elizabeth yawned, then rub her eyes. "Its time to get ready?" The servent said. "Ready for what?" Elizabeth asked. "For Christmas day, your highness" The servent reminded. Elizabeth eyes widened with excitement, it was Christmas day! Elizabeth put on the beautiful red dress that her stepmother Cathryn gave her, once she was ready, she went out of her room excitedly and went twirling around the castle. "Its Christmas day!" She said with excitement and she saw lots of decorations in the court, the servents opened the windows and all the doors

The window is open, so's that door

I didn't know they did that anymore

Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]

What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gowned and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there

A beautiful stranger, tall and fair

I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,

Which is totally bizarre

Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun

For the first time in forever

I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream I'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least I've got a chance

Meanwhile Mary was in her room and looked out in her window and saw lots of people coming to court.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, put on a show

Make one wrong move and everyone will know

[Mary:] But it's only for today

[Elizabeth:] It's only for today

[Mary:] It's agony to wait

[Elizabeth:] It's agony to wait

[Mary:] Tell the guards to open up the gate

[Elizabeth] The gate

Elizabeth went out of the gate and saw many people.

[Elizabeth] For the first time in forever

[Mary:] Don't let them in, don't let them see

[Elizabeth:] I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

[Mary:] Be the good girl you always have to be

[Elizabeth:] A chance to change my lonely world

[Mary:] Conceal

[Elizabeth:] A chance to find true love

[Mary:] Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Elizabeth continued singing as she passed the guests and went twirling around the royal garden.

I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today!

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!

Elizabeth ran up, then a horse bumped on her and she landed on a boat, but luckly the horse caught it. "Hey!"Elizabeth said "I am so sorry, are you hurt?" The rider asked. Elizabeth gave a small smile, the rider was a young gentleman. "Oh, I'm good actually" She said. "Oh thank goodness" The gentlemen reached out his hand, Elizabeth smiled and he smiled back. "Oh uh...my name is Robert Dudley" he said. "Princess Elizabeth of England" Elizabeth said. "Oh your majesty, I'm am so sorry..I.." He panicked. "No no its ok, if you hit my sister Mary that would eeshh!" Elizabeth said as she walk past him. "But you can call me Lizzy, if you like" Elizabeth Said. "That's a nice name" Robert Elizabeth heard the bells, that means the party was starting! "The Party! I gotta go! Bye!" She waved at him before she head back in. Robert smiled back, he started to have feelings for the young princess.


	5. Chapter 5 In the party

**Young Elizabeth's Story**

**Chapter 5: In the party**

In the Christmas party there was lots of music and dancing. Little Edward came out of his room and decided to go down stairs to meet up with his father. After the guests danced for a while, a royal servent was started to present the two princesses. "The Lady Mary Tudor" Mary arrived wearing a beautiful grey dress with pretty jewels and the guests bowed in respect. "Princess Elizabeth of England" Elizabeth arrived and went next to Mary and then took a few steps. All the guests cheered for the two princess, Elizabeth smiled at the royal guests, then her smiled faded away, when she saw Mary.

"Hi" Mary said, Elizabeth couldn't believe it her sister was talking to her again! "Umm..hi" Elizabeth said. "You look beautiful" Mary said. "Thank you, you look beautifuller, I mean more more beautiful" Elizabeth said and her sister laughed. "Thank you, so this what a party looks like" Said Mary. "Its warmer than I thought" Elizabeth said. "What is that amazing smell?" Mary said. The two sisters recognised the smell it was something delicious and sweet. "Chocolate" They said and they laughed. Elizabeth was happy, but still wondered why did Mary decided to talk to her again, after four years, but she didn't want to spoil, this wonderful moment. "Are you ok?" Asked Mary. "I never been better this is so nice." Elizabeth said with a smile and Mary smiled too. "I wish it could be like this all the time" She said. "Me too" Mary said smiling at her, then she turned her gaze away from her. "But it can't" Mary said. Elizabeth laughed , her sister must joking. "Why not?" Elizabeth laughed, she wanted to touch her sister, but Mary turned away. "It just can't! "Mary said.

This made Elizabeth very sad, Mary only allowed to see her at celebrations not normal days. "Excuse me for a minute" Elizabeth said. Mary watched as her sister sadly walked away. As Elizabeth walked away, she was about to cry, but she nearly tripped. But luckily a gentlemen caught her hand. "Glad I caught you"He said it was Robert! "Robert" Elizabeth smiled. Robert put Elizabeth up and together they danced.

After dancing with Robert, Elizabeth went to talk to her brother Edward. "It such a lovely party Edward" Elizabeth Said looking at him. "It is very nice, sister" He said. Elizabeth realised as longer Edward is with her, the bad times were always gone. However a few months later Queen Cathryn was off the scene and the king discovered she had secret lovers behind his back.

Not only that, Elizabeth heard a few servents talking about her mother and Cathryn and she discovered her mother was executed. But Elizabeth decided it is best if she'll never marry..ever...


End file.
